Concerning Cakes and Kisses
by fowl68
Summary: How was I supposed to know that you’re not supposed to put the plastic bowl with the cake mix inside the oven? It doesn’t say anything about that on the box! SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing!

**Author's Note:** I was going through some old files and found the words in bold in one of my quote books and the inspiration just came to me. Unfortunately, I haven't used my Thanksgiving Break as I'd hoped and written more of The Silver Lining and Another World Away and that's because I was doing my NaNoWriMo project,t which unfortunately, will be over as soon as November is over and then it's back to school.

Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, that celebrates it of course. We had some pumpkin flan at our place a lots of pineapple. Yeah, we're weird.

-~-~-~-

"_You're my best friend forever and always. _

_We're together too much, but far not enough._

_And if you die before I do,_

_Ask God if Heaven's got room for two." _

_-Anonymous_

**Love begins with a smile**

The chalk flew across the room, landing squarely on the blonde's forehead. Cerulean eyes still slightly cobwebbed from sleep peeked out from beneath his eyelids and folded arms.

"Pay attention, Naruto. This is important." Iruka told him sternly.

The slightest sound made Naruto turn to his right. There was the dark-haired boy that never said a word anymore. Not that he used to talk much before, but lately, he hadn't said a word at all. It was the first sound he'd made in three months.

As Naruto studied him, he noticed the slight quirking of the brunette's left corner of his mouth and the barest hint of a sparkle in dark eyes. So it had been a snort of amusement that was the sound. Naruto flashed him a brief grin before throwing the chalk back to Iruka and forcing himself to listen to whatever was so important.

**Grows with a kiss**

"You," Sasuke began, looking at Naruto through sable bangs dripping with some unidentifiable substance, "Are an absolute moron. You know that?"

Naruto glares back at him. He's covered in flour, his eyes two sapphires in a sea of white. "You never cease to remind me, teme, how could I forget? Besides, how was I supposed to know that you're not supposed to put the plastic bowl with the cake mix inside the oven? It doesn't say anything about that on the box!"

"That means it's common sense!"

"You wanna stop complaining and help me clean this up before Sakura comes home and kills both of us?" Naruto snapped, moving to get the mop from the cupboard as Sasuke went to find the bowl which had somehow ended up sticking to the ceiling.

The floor was squishy from the exploded cake mix and Naruto traversed it carefully, before finding himself slipping forward on a patch of mix wet from the measuring cup full of water that had been knocked over in their fight to stop the explosion. Sasuke looked over at him in exasperation and mouth open as though to comment, standing on his toes and arms stretching for the bowl before Naruto crashed straight into him.

Sasuke groaned as his back hit something rather hard. Then he shifted uncomfortably as he felt the cake mix seeping into his sweatpants. He heard muttering somewhere above him and told Naruto to get off him.

The blonde obeyed, moving onto his hands and knees but they slipped as well, forcing him back down. Sasuke's head cracked against the wall and Naruto's lips mashed painfully against his. Naruto moved to get up again, trying to detangle himself from Sasuke, but the brunette snagged Naruto by the collar and pulled him back down for a proper kiss.

**And ends with a tear**

Naruto stares at Sakura, who's mouth is still moving, but he's long since stopped listening after the words "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's about Sasuke…" He finally grabs her shoulders and shakes her a little.

"Where is he?!"

Sakura nods down the hallway that he'd hoped to God that she wouldn't point out. It's a hallway that only leads to janitors' closets and the morgue. He doesn't want to walk down that way, doesn't want to see the familiar face paler in death, doesn't want to do any of it. But he does, because it's Sasuke and he deserves that much.


End file.
